Los celos de Iwaizumi
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Oikawa discute con Iwaizumi y el tendrá que controlar sus celos.


Hola *w* aquí traigo algo nuevo de Haikyuu así que espero que os guste ^^

Haikyuu no me pertenece porque soy muy mala con las reglas de los deportes xD

 _Nota:_ Ya se que Oikawa siempre dice Iwa-chan pero como en el español eso no se usa solo escribiré Iwa ^^ dicho esto os dejo leer~

* * *

 **Los celos de Iwaizumi**

Era un día como cualquier otro, algunos entrenaban mientras que Oikawa era golpeado por Iwaizumi, un día completamente normal.

\- Para ya, Iwa no es para tanto - pedía Oikawa desde el suelo mientras lo golpeaban

\- Siempre estas haciendo el idiota y con esa odiosa actitud que no puedo soportar, no haces mas que molestar - grito Iwaizumi enfadado

Tooru sintió como esas palabras le hacían mas daño del que debería pero es que escuchar eso todos los días llega a dañar la autoestima y aunque no lo demostrara la suya estaba por los suelos así que intentando mantener la compostura se levanto del suelo y miro a Iwaizumi de manera fría.

\- Estoy harto de esto Iwa, todos los días me golpeas da igual lo que haga y me insultas como si no tuviera sentimientos pero los tengo - grito Oikawa dolido

\- Yo se que tienes sentimientos pero eres tan molesto a veces que- dijo el mas bajo pero fue interrumpido

\- A partir de ahora me gustaría que no me hablaras fuera de la cancha - añadió Oikawa con voz fría

\- ¿Que? - dijo el chico sin creer lo que oía

Oikawa decidió dar la conversación por finalizada y abandono el gimnasio ante la mirada de sus compañeros que observaron toda la pelea y de Iwaizumi que aun no lograba asimilar lo sucedido. Cuando el armador estuvo fuera de la vista de todos sintió algo calido bajar por sus mejillas junto a una molestia en la garganta y entonces se dio cuanta de que estaba llorando, las palabras de su amigo lo hirieron de tal manera que no podía hacer nada mas que llorar en silencio deseando que aquello no le afectara tanto pero en el fondo sabia que era completamente normal sentirse así cuando la persona que ama lo trata de manera tan cruel. El chico se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su entorno hasta que escucho una voz intimidante a sus espaldas.

\- Oikawa - dijo Ushijima

El chico pego un salto al escuchar su nombre y se alejo unos pasos por precaución.

\- ¿Que narices te pasa apareciendo de golpe? ¿Tienes complejo de acosador? ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mi hermosura y violarme? - pregunto Oikawa nervioso

\- Tan molesto como siempre - añadió el mas alto

\- ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para insultarme? Hazme un favor y déjame en paz - dijo Oikawa molesto por las palabras del chico

Ushijima no era del tipo de personas que se preocuparan por los demás y menos si se trataba del a su parecer egocéntrico chico pero al verlo caminar sin rumbo aparente y con una expresión de tristeza se acerco sin pensarlo dos veces y despues se arrepintió de sus actos.

\- Si estas deprimido por perder algun partido deberias saber que es tu culpa por no venir a Shiratorizawa - añadió Ushijima

\- Otra vez con eso - se quejo el mas bajo harto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez - Cuando tenga ochenta años seguro que me lo sigues repitiendo -

\- Espero no tener la mala suerte de volver a verte cuando tengas esa edad - dijo el de Shiratorizawa

\- Demasiado sincero ¿Acaso no tienes tacto alguno? - se quejo nuevamente el moreno

\- ¿Prefieres que diga mentiras? - pregunto Ushijima confundido

\- No es eso idiota - explico Oikawa sin ganas de discutir - Necesito desahogarme vamos a beber -

\- Yo no quiero ir a beber contigo - dijo el mas alto

\- Ni yo contigo pero no hay nadie mas y ya que me pusiste de mal humor es tu deber arreglarlo - explico el moreno molesto

Ushiwaka maldijo por décima vez su estupidez por hablarle al chico y acepto. Despues de un tiempo como perro y gato acabaron llevándose todo lo bien que podían e incluso cuando se encontraban por casualidad no se miraban con tanto odio como antes pero tampoco es como si fueran amigos, lo mas exacto podría ser conocidos.

Cuando llegaron al bar Oikawa no tardo en pedir una cerveza mientras que Ushiwaka lo miraba raro.

\- ¿Vas a emborracharte? - pregunto el chico muy serio

\- No seas aguafiestas además de que el gran Oikawa no es alguien que se vea afectado por una cerveza de nada - explico el moreno con una de sus falsas sonrisas

Cinco minutos mas tarde Oikawa se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras hablaba de cosas de borrachos.

\- Iwa no me quiere, me golpea y me maltrata mientras que yo solo me preocupo por el - lloriqueaba Oikawa

\- ¿Puedo volver ya a casa? - pregunto Ushijima sin ganas de estar allí

\- No seas cruel no puedes dejarme solo y triste - se quejo el borracho

En ese instante Ushiwaka por primera vez agradeció que Oikawa no se hubiera unido a su instituto o no seria capaz de aguantar a alguien tan molesto da igual lo bien que jugara al voleibol. Una hora mas tarde un Ushiwaka realmente molesto y maldiciendo su suerte salio del bar acompañado de Oikawa que apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie. Así que muy a su pesar, porque dejarlo tirado en la calle le resultaba una buena idea, tuvo que llevar al borracho a su casa siguiendo las indicaciones de este que casi siempre parecían dudosas. Cuando finalmente llegaron despues de lo que pareció una eternidad tuvo que dejar al chico en su habitación pues no había nadie en la casa y así poder marcharse mas cuando cerro la puerta de la calle tras de si se encontró con Iwaizumi que lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Oikawa no responde mis llamadas así que pensé en aclarar las cosas en persona pero nunca imagine que me encontraría contigo ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a molestarlo otra vez? - pregunto Iwaizumi furioso

\- Al que molestaron fue a mi, me arrastro a un bar para emborracharse y me vi obligado a traerlo a su casa - explico el mas alto

\- ¿Porque iría a beber contigo? - pregunto nuevamente Iwaizumi

\- No lo se pero parece que estaba molesto por tu culpa - dijo el capitán de Shiratorizawa queriendo irse de allí

Iwaizumi se quedo helado ¿Que tanta confianza tenían esos dos? Normalmente en el que solía confiar era el ¿Y ahora lo reemplazaba tan fácilmente? Las palabras de esa tarde de Matsukawa resonaron en su cabeza "Si sigues siendo tan idiota Oikawa se aburrirá de ti y lo perderás para siempre así que ve y discúlpate de una vez que el equipo esta harto de vuestras peleas de matrimonio" el chico tenia razón y lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era perder a Oikawa así que por eso lo llamo para pedirle perdón pero nunca espero ver al capitán de Shiratorizawa allí ¿No se supone que se odiaban? lo había tratado mal varias veces y despues de ello Oikawa lo insultaba durante días ¿Así que porque estaba allí? Una extraña y molesta sensación se apodero del estomago de Iwaizumi y no podía pensar con claridad.

\- El es mi mejor amigo así que si alguien tiene que preocuparse por el soy yo - declaro Iwaizumi molesto

\- Pues la próxima vez deberías ser tu el que lo consuele porque fue bastante molesto - dijo el mas alto sin ganas

\- No hables así de el, yo soy el único que puede decir que es molesto, soy el único en el que confía y el que lo sabe todo de el - defendió Iwaizumi a su amigo

\- Me da igual lo que seáis lo único que pido es que no me vuelva a molestar - añadió Ushijima harto de aquella tonta discusión

\- Me asegurare personalmente de que eso no suceda - dijo Iwaizumi lanzándole una mirada de odio al chico

El chico quiso añadir "Porque el es mio" pero no quería ni imaginar que sucedería si Oikawa se enteraba de aquello.

\- Eso espero - dijo Ushikawa mientras daba por finalizada la conversación y desaparecía entre las calles

A la mañana siguiente Oikawa despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y recordando solo algunas cosas que sucedieron el día anterior, desgraciadamente parecían todas horribles aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho la opinión que Ushijima pudiera tener de el así que intentando despejarse fue a por un vaso de agua y encontró una nota de su madre avisando que debía comprar un par de cosas.

\- Genial ¿Que mas me puede pasar? - dijo Oikawa de mal humor para si

El chico se vistió rápido y se dispuso a salir de su casa pero al abrir la puerta de la entrada encontró a quien menos quería ver a punto de tocar el timbre. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos hasta que Iwaizumi se dispuso a romper el silencio.

\- Oikawa yo- intento explicar el chico pero el mas alto le cerro la puerta en las narices

Tooru estaba sorprendido de ver a su amigo en la puerta despues de la pelea que tuvieron el día anterior así que hizo lo primero que su cerebro le permitió, lo cual pensándolo bien no fue tan buena idea.

\- Maldito Oikawa ¿Como te atreves a cerrar la puerta despues de verme? - grito Iwaizumi enfadado

\- Te dije que no quería volver a hablar contigo - dijo Oikawa al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Pero si no hablo contigo como voy a poder disculparme? Abre la puerta - pidió el mas bajo

\- Si abro seguro que me golpeas - añadió Oikawa imaginándose el resultado

\- Escucha Tooru - dijo Iwaizumi sorprendiendo al chico al llamarlo por su nombre - Se que me comporto de manera bastante... bruta a veces pero tu tampoco me lo pones fácil aun así intentare no ser tan agresivo a partir de ahora si eso es lo que quieres pero por favor no dejes de hablarme, yo no quiero perderte -

\- Hajime a mi me gustas y no como amigo así que si dices esas cosas es posible que yo lo malentienda - confeso Oikawa sintiendo su corazón latir como loco por las palabras de su amigo

Iwaizumi no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Ambos sentían lo mismo? parecía increíble.

\- Oikawa abre la puerta por favor - pidió Iwaizumi intentando bajar su tono de voz

\- ¿No me golpearás? - pregunto el mas alto

\- Haré algo mucho mejor - añadió Iwaizumi sonriendo

Con las manos temblando y algo de miedo abrió la puerta esperando ver al chico con alguna expresión decepcionada pero no tuvo tiempo pues sintió unos calidos labios juntarse con los suyos y se sintió en el cielo. Cuando Iwaizumi se separo pudo ver como Oikawa lo miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Que te parece si a partir de ahora en lugar de golpearte hago eso? - pregunto Iwaizumi con una sonrisa seductora

\- Me parece una maravillosa idea - respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa

Lo que Iwaizumi no sabia es que a partir de ese día Oikawa haría el idiota mas de lo normal para que lo callara con sus besos pero ambos eran felices de esa manera y con tal de que Oikawa no viera nuevamente a Ushikawa no le importaba pasarse todo el día pegado al chico.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega la historia *w* si os gusto y queréis dejar un review me alegrare por ello :)


End file.
